


Behind Blue Eyes

by BSkyeSoldier



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Ian, Bottom Ian Gallagher, F/M, Gallavich, Illegal Activities, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Prostitute Ian, Prostitution, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Shameless, Top Mickey, Top Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSkyeSoldier/pseuds/BSkyeSoldier
Summary: Ian and Micky had a strange relationship that nobody except them could truly understand, but everyone assumed it was what they both wanted considering they both stuck around, that is until Ian began to go AWOL.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only my first story on Archive of Our Own, but also my first Gallavich story. I hope you enjoy!

"Micky, have you seen Ian?" Mandy asked, coming into his room without knocking. He was lounging about half naked and quickly grabbed a blanket to throw over himself.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Mandy, learn to knock," He snapped and she stared at him, waiting for him to answer her question. "The fuck should I know? I don't scout 'em out."

"Lip says he hasn't seen him for a while and he's starting to get worried. It's not like Ian to just take off like that," She sighed and shook her head. Everyone already knew Ian and Micky were a thing, but they had a falling out a few days before he apparently went missing. When Micky told Terry it was over, his father was pleased and even threw a small party with booze and pot.

"Well I don't fucking know where he is, so fuck off," He got out of bed, not caring about his appearance anymore, shoving her out the door and slamming it shut behind her. He felt tears welling up in his eyes as worry overwhelmed him. He wouldn't let his family know that he still cared about his ex boyfriend, but while alone, he thought about Ian constantly. "Goddamn it, Firecrotch, 'course you go missing when I regret everything the most."

~

It was Friday night at the Gallagher home and it was chaotic. Debbie and Carl were arguing over what Fiona should make for supper that night, who was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for the pair to reach a compromise. Frank was passed out on the couch as Liam stuck pieces of cereal up his nose. Lip was busy on the family's laptop doing who knows what, while Ian and Mickey had the bedroom to themselves and were simply hanging out rather than having sex like they normally did.

"Ned's coming over tonight to get some of Jimmy's shit," Ian informed Mickey, who scoffed at that.

"That old pervert? You're letting him into your house?"

"He's just grabbing some of Jimmy's stuff from Fiona's room, I probably won't even be here when he comes," Ian shrugged, not seeing why it was such a bid deal. "I didn't invite him over. He texted me to let me know and to make sure it wasn't a problem."

"Well it is a problem," Mickey snapped and huffed his breath, glaring at Ian.

"Why do you care?" Ian asked, wanting Mickey to spell it out for him. He knew he was jealous, but he was always yearning for Mickey's affection, something he would rarely give.

"None of your fuckin' business," He said, though they both knew it had everything to do with Ian. He didn't want Ned anywhere near him, let alone in his house. "Why you tellin' me anyway? Not like I give a fuck."

"You just said there's a problem with him coming over," Ian reminded him.

"No I fuckin' didn't," Mickey lied and grabbed his jacket off the chair he set it on. "But if that old fuck comes over and you see him, don't fuckin' call me. Ever."

"Jesus, Mick, it's not that big of a deal. He isn't coming over here for me," Ian pushed, but Mickey already let himself out of the bedroom and headed downstairs, leaving Ian alone.

"Hey, Mickey, didn't know you were here," Lip noticed him before he had a chance to leave the house. "You and Ian doing okay?"

"The fuck should I know?" He snapped and left, leaving it clear that things between them were sour at the moment. Before Lip had the chance to chase after Mickey or go upstairs to talk to Ian, there was a knock at the door. He sighed and went to answer it, seeing Ned. He wasn't expecting him and frowned.

"What?" He asked, unsure how else to great the older man.

"I'm here to collect some of Jimmy's things," He said and Fiona noticed him and waved for him to come inside. He let himself in, stepping beside Lip, who saw a quick glimpse of Mickey before he closed the door. He saw him about to punch the older man's car and left him to it, knowing he couldn't stop Mickey from doing damage.

"I gotta get started on dinner, but my room is upstairs if you'd like to collect his things," She explained and Lloyd nodded.

"Thanks, Fiona," He said politely and headed up as Lip went back to his laptop. He went up the stairs and saw Ian's door open. He headed towards his room and knocked softly on the open door, getting Ian's attention. "Hey."

"Hey," Ian echoed, his heart breaking, knowing Mickey must've seen him come into the house. Ned came to sit on the edge of Ian's bed, resting a hand on Ian's propped up knee, his hand roaming closer to his thigh.

"Good to see you."

~

Ian popped a pill into his mouth. He wasn't sure what it was, it was given to him by one of his clients, but he needed a quick buzz and decided to try it out. Thankfully, no one around cared if he was fucked up and work would go by in a quick haze, so he wouldn't remember his sins. He was one of the most popular escorts during the night and the most beloved dancer throughout the day. It was easy money if he was fucked up on something. He couldn't do his job sober, it would make him feel dirty and guilty.

"Hey, Curtis, right?" A middle-aged man came up to him. He normally preferred them older than this guy because they were more gentle with him, but he had gotten in trouble for refusing clients and the pill was starting to kick in, giving him an incredibly foggy head. "Guy over there told me you escort. I'm normally not into that kind of thing, but you're so... irresistible."

"$200 an hour, $500 for the night," He smiled as he told him his rating, hoping the price would drive him away. "If that's too much, it's $25 for a song."

"I can get you for the entire night?" He asked with a smug grin and Ian felt his heart drop, but he nodded. "When do you get off?"

"Two," He nearly sighed, but kept himself from letting the man see he was displeased. "I charge $10 per mark on me."

"Perfect," The man smirked and stepped closer to Ian. "I've got enough money to spare."

In that moment, Ian knew he was in for a horrible night.


	2. Chapter 2

Lip knocked on Mickey's door, being let into the house by Mandy. He didn't answer, which caused Lip to bang harder and shout his name. After a few minutes, Mickey groaned and finally opened the door, glaring distastefully at Lip. 

"Fuck, what?" He scowled and Lip rolled his eyes, turning his back on Mickey and started walking away.

"Thought you'd like to know we found Ian, but apparently not," Lip said and Mickey's heart started to race. He darted forward and grabbed Lip by the shoulders, forcing him to turn around. 

"Where is he?"

"Boystown," He said shortly and Mickey shoved passed him. Lip followed closely.

~

"It was just so weird seeing Ian with Lloyd," Fiona expressed her thoughts to Veronica, who was listening while painting her nails at the kitchen counter. "I don't know how to feel about it. I didn't even know they knew each other, let alone were..."

"Was that what pushed Ian into leaving?" V asked and Fiona shrugged, beginning to clean the kitchen. 

"I don't know, but I'm worried about him. Lloyd is way too old for him, I kicked him out after I saw the two together," Fiona shook her head at the memory, being slightly disturbed by how casual it seemed for Ian to have sex with someone over twice his age. "I don't know what to do with Jimmy's shit anymore."

"Burn it, keep what's nice," V encouraged and smiled supportively at Fiona, going up to her and wrapping an arm around her. "Don't worry too much about Ian, Fi, he's a good boy."

"But Lloyd is just so... old. Who knows if he's letting other old guys touch him? I can't not worry about him, but I don't wanna say anything in front of Carl and Debbie," She sighed and set a couple of dishes in the sink. V went to sit back down and focused on painting her nails again.

"He'll be okay, Fiona, Lip will find him soon," She promised and Fiona's phone buzzed. She breathed out a sigh of relief after opening the message. 

"Lip and Mickey just found him working at a gay club," She announced. 

"What do you mean by working?" V frowned and Fiona shrugged. 

"Hopefully not what I think it means. Lip said he's in bad shape, but he'll be okay," Fiona stopped cleaning and sat next to V, feeling herself stressing over Ian. "I don't know how it got to this, how I messed up with him so bad to the point where he has sex with old guys and sells himself for money."

"It wasn't you, Fi, it was Frank and Monica. You did the best you could and you've done a fine ass job at it. You were too young yet to truly take care of Lip and Ian, Monica and Frank were never actually there for you guys, and it wasn't your responsibility anyway, but you're doing great with Carl, Debbie, and Liam. Of course Carl's going to get himself into trouble, but he would've been that way anywhere else and Debbie is fantastic. Liam has a bright future ahead with you as his guardian. They're better off with you," She reassured Fiona, who smiled softly and hugged her.

"Thanks, V, but I feel terrible for Ian. He got the short end of the stick."

"So did you and Lip," V tried, but Fiona shook her head.

"No, we were the only ones who actually saw Frank and Monica when they were at their best. Lip and I were old enough to take care of ourselves, but not Ian and when we were old enough to properly take care of him, it was too late because he could already help himself. The few years between Lip and Ian made a huge difference," She sighed. "And I think apart of Frank knew Ian wasn't his. Ian was thirteen when Monica left, he couldn't experience life properly and he did the best he could to help take care of the others."

"He's had a shitty life, just like the rest of you, but if he's truly a Gallagher, he'll refuse the help unless it's best for the entire family," She said negatively. "But that also means he's strong, passionate, and brave. Quit worrying about him, you've got a family to feed. Kev and I can always talk to him if you'd like, but you've got too much on your hands to worry about him."

"Could you guys talk to him? I don't want him dealing with whatever's wrong by himself."

"Of course, count on us," V smiled, which was returned by Fiona, who hugged her in response. 

~

Ian was giving some guy a lap dance, he didn't even remember his name. He slipped a little white pill into Ian's mouth, who accepted it, though he was already on something else. He felt the guy's hands roaming about his frame and if he had been sober, he would've shivered because of how cold and foreign they felt on him. He thought he'd get used to all the touching, but as time went on, it only made him feel worse. 

The guy asked him his rating and Ian told him what he charged and the guy decided he'd like an hour with him. He finished the song and let the guy drag him towards the exit, where he spotted Mickey. Though his head was a mess from all the drugs he was on, his heart ached to be near him, to call out to him, get him out of the mess he put himself in, but he felt too tired to even tell the guy he wasn't interested anymore. 

He noticed Lip was with Mickey, who noticed him being practically dragged out of the building since he lost the energy to walk. The guy didn't seem to care and continued carrying him out until Mickey raced up to them, Lip following behind. 

"Hey, old fuck, get off him," Mickey pushed the guy. He let go of Ian, who fell to the ground as Mickey started throwing punches at the guy. Lip went to his brother's side, not bothering to stop Mickey, thinking the guy deserves it. Ian had blacked out and Lip sighed, picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder. He was surprised at how light he was, figuring he wasn't eating properly and any weight he had was just muscle, no fat to him whatsoever.

Once Mickey was finished beating the guy down, he turned to see Ian passed out over Lip's shoulders. He immediately took him from Lip, who was a bit grateful he was going to carry Ian out, not wanting to draw attention to himself, which wasn't an option for Mickey considering he already beat a guy to a bloody pulp. Nobody would mess with Mickey after seeing him with that guy, nobody would dare to touch Ian or try to fight for him to stay there. If Lip had been carrying him, someone probably would've stopped him. 

"Fuck," Was all Mickey said to Lip before making his way towards the exit with Ian in his arms.


	3. Chapter Three

Ian still hadn't woken up and Mickey was growing restless. He hadn't left his side once and had a firm grip on his hand as though Ian would slip away if he let go. Lip, Fiona, Debbie, and Carl would come up to check in on them here and there, but they'd simply glance in, see that Ian was still asleep, then leave. They didn't bother trying to talk to Mickey, knowing it was no use to even make an attempt.

"Fuck you, Ian," Mickey said under his breath. "Fuck you for making me love you before taking off and fucking selling yourself to horny perverts. Fuck you for making me worry about you all the time. Fuck you for making me want you every minute of every day. Fuck you for being the one fucking thing I actually give a shit about. I fucking hate you because I fucking love you."

"Ian?" A small voice rang throughout the room as the door creaked open. Mickey was about to tell whoever it was to fuck off until he saw it was Liam.

"He's sleepin'," He told the kid who nodded, but didn't leave. Instead, he came up to the two and looked down on his older brother. He climbed onto the bed the best he could and kissed Ian's cheek before sliding off the bed and leaving the room. Mickey sighed and looked down at Ian, wishing he'd wake up.

~

"Still sleeping?" Fiona asked when Liam came back down. She didn't ask him to check in on him, but assumed that was where he went. Liam nodded and went in front of the television with his snack.

"I don't know what he was on," Lip sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We saw him take a white pill, but I think he was already on something."

"Can't believe he was doin' that shit to himself," Fiona frowned. "He better wake up soon and explain, I'm worried sick about him."

"What if he did more than dance at that club?" Lip asked, something that hadn't really occurred to Fiona.

"I don't know, get him tested for STDs? What else can we do?"

"Maybe have Mickey check him out if Ian's not comfortable enough to get an exam, make sure he's not beat up anywhere or anything, I'm not sure," Lip sighed and Fiona nodded.

"Yeah, we should see the damage. I don't know if I want Mickey to check him out, might freak him out if it's bad and he'll get pissed."

"I don't know if Ian will let anyone else look," Lip pushed and Fiona sighed.

"We'll talk to him when he wakes up," She decided, which was much sooner than either of them thought considering Ian had been passed out for two days. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs, seeing Mickey supporting Ian while they both headed to the kitchen. Fiona teared up and went to them, engulfing Ian in a tight hug. "Please don't do this to us again."

"I'm sorry," He murmured, but didn't say anything more. She let him go, but he didn't get to catch his breath. Lip followed her up with an even tighter hug.

"We have to talk," He said seriously and Ian nodded, understanding their concern as he would feel the same way if any of them did what he had done. Lip let him go and Ian sat down at the table, Mickey taking a seat next to him. "What have you been taking?"

"I don't know," He shrugged softly and stared down at the table, beginning to chew on his bottom lip. Mickey watched him, unsure how to react or what to say to that, so he decided to simply keep quiet.

"We... I don't want to make you uncomfortable by telling me whatever it is you've done, but... we need to check you over, make sure you're not too hurt anywhere," Lip explained. "We want you to visit a clinic to get a test done for STDs and you can get checked on there, unless you'd rather have one of us do it."

"I'd rather not get checked over at all," Ian said before standing up and heading towards the door, but he couldn't make it to the handle before Fiona stepped in front of the door, Lip and Mickey joining her a short moment later.

"You're not leaving. At least for a while, you need one of us with you. I don't want you going back there," Fiona said and Ian sighed, going back to sit at the table. The others relaxed and went to sit next to him. "I'm sorry, Ian, but we just can't let you walk out of here."

"Okay," He glanced at Mickey, who grabbed his hand from under the table. It was a small, hidden gesture, but Ian appreciated it and gave his hand a small squeeze in return. 

"You have to get checked out, Ian," Lip pushed and he sighed again.

"I'd rather have Mickey do it," He said and his siblings nodded. He stood up, tugging Mickey along with him. "Might as well get it over with."

"Fuck," Mickey simply cursed and lead Ian upstairs for privacy. "So - uh - how should we do this?"

"We're not," Ian smiled weakly. "We're going to sit here for a couple minutes, go back down, and you're going to tell them you didn't find anything out of the ordinary."

"Are you sure? Is there anything I should know about?" He asked, feeling a bit weary by Ian's plan. He didn't know if Ian had decided to lie to them because there truly wasn't anything wrong with his physical being or if he was so broken, he didn't want anyone to worry. 

"I'm sure. Don't worry about me, Mick, I'll be fine," He promised and smiled a bit more confidently before going up to Mickey and kissing his cheek, knowing he might just turn away if he went in for a real kiss. "I missed you."

"Even after I was a dick?"

"It wasn't your fault, Mick. I suppose I would react the same way if an old boyfriend of yours decided to pop by," He assured him and Mickey nodded. 

"I never should've pushed you away because I was jealous, it just made shit worse. I'm sorry," He said honestly, using words that felt foreign on his tongue. 

"I love you, Mick."

"I love you too, Firecrotch."


	4. Chapter Four

Ian got his job back at the Kash & Grab, though Fiona and Lip wanted him to stay home longer and recover from whatever he had gotten himself into. Mickey had trusted Ian and told his family he was fine, but they didn't believe him entirely.

"I didn't expect you to be back. When Linda said she gave you your job back, I thought she was making shit up to hurt me or something," Kash murmured and Ian gave him a half smile.

"Needed a job, thought you guys could help me out and it looks like I came to the right place," He shrugged his shoulders lazily and went back to stocking shelves.

"Does that mean we can...?" Kash trailed off, raising an eyebrow at Ian who stopped what he was doing and turned to look at him, a shy smile crossing his face.

"Sorry, I don't think Mickey would approve."

"You're still with that asshole?" He scoffed, just as Mickey himself walked into the store and grabbed a Snickers off the shelf and went up to Ian. 

"We have to talk, Gallagher," He sighed and Ian glanced between Kash and Mickey before nodding his head and following him outside the store. 

Mickey started eating his candy bar as Ian shivered, the cold air hitting his arms. He was nervous about what Mickey wanted to talk about. Hell, he was never the one who wanted to talk about anything, much less barge into his work and bring him outside, rather than in the back where they'd normally go.

"I've been thinking since we brought you back from that club and I need to know what you did there," He said sternly and Ian's green eyes nervously met Mickey's blues. 

"Escort, dancer," Ian shrugged, unsure what else to tell him. He knew Mickey wouldn't like any answer he gave him and had a bad feeling about what was about to happen.

"How many guys?" He asked a bit softly, his eyes avoiding Ian. 

"I don't know, didn't keep track."

"Did you... did you enjoy it?" He finally looked back up to Ian, wanting an honest answer, but Ian didn't want to say he hated it. He knew Mickey would get angry if he said he had let at least two dozen guys fuck him and he hated every minute of it. Knowing Mickey, he'd lose his shit and stomp back down to the club and beat down whoever he could find. 

"Yeah, I did," He lied with a heavy sigh and glanced back at the Kash & Grab, thinking of his boss. Everywhere he went, it seemed he attracted someone and he didn't want to seem like a pussy for saying no, though he deeply wanted to. His bipolar disorder also caused him to act out irrationally.

"Then... I don't... This just won't work," Mickey said lowly and Ian could've sworn he heard his voice crack a bit, but didn't dare mention it. "You liked letting other guys fuck you, so... go back to what you like, Gallagher."

"Mick-"

"Be safe or I'll fuckin' kill ya," He muttered before stomping away, avoiding Ian's eyes while hinting at the fact that he still cared about him. 

~

"V, I don't even know what to say to the kid. Like 'Hey, heard you took it up the ass while on all sorts of drugs for a few weeks... How was that?' It just won't work," Kevin shook his head. "I want to help him, but he needs professional help, not some bar owner."

"You're not just a bar owner to him, Kev. If anything, we're apart of their family. Fiona is like a sister to me and the others are like our nieces and nephews and we just have to look out for them, alright?" V talked him down and he sighed, giving her a small smile. 

"You're right, I'll see what I can do, but if I can't do anything good for him, I think we should find him some real help."

"I'll drop by the Kash & Grab and invite him over to The Alibi for a drink today while you're at work," She smiled and kissed his cheek.

~

Mickey sent his wrist flying into the wall with a loud smack, pain shooting through his wrist and up to his arm, but he didn't stop. He continued punching the wall as hard as he could until his knuckles were coated in a layer of blood that slowly dripped onto the floor, blending in with previous blood stains. 

"Mickey, what's going on?" Mandy asked, coming into his room. She saw his bloodied knuckles and left the room quick, coming back with a first aid kit she bought and sat down next to Mickey, who had taken his spot on his bed. 

"Don't need that shit," He murmured, but Mandy didn't listen and started tending to his hands. 

"Why did you do it?" She asked, not expecting him to answer with anything except 'Fuck off!', but he looked her dead in the eyes.

"Gallagher," He simply said, then looked down to his knuckles and said more softly, "Ian."

"What did he do?" She asked calmly, though he was afraid of upsetting him. He was clearly affected by what had happened. He even called Ian by his first name, which had taken Mandy aback because of how unusual it was. 

"Found him working in a club as a dancer and escort a while back, asked him if he enjoyed it today and how many he's been with. Didn't like the answer, so I broke ties with him," He said, trying not to admit they were together in any way.

"What did he say? He liked it?" She asked, surprised. It didn't sound like Ian to her, but whatever he said had upset Mickey enough to start lashing out at walls and break down a bit. 

"He couldn't keep track of how many guys he was with and he said he liked it," Mickey informed her and she saw tears filling her brother's eyes. 

"Mickey-"

"Fuck off!" He snapped and was back to his former self.


	5. Chapter Five

"Where's Ian?" V asked when she went into the Kash & Grab and couldn't find him. She had searched everywhere, including the back room, but he seemed to have simply disappeared.

"He quit already," Kash said, sitting on the stool in front of the counter. "Milkovich came in and I think they broke up or whatever? Were they even really a couple?"

"I don't know, the two are as complicated as a ten thousand piece puzzle," She groaned. "Why'd he quit?"

"After Mickey left, I asked if Ian wanted to fool around, so we went in the back and things started getting heavy, but then he just suddenly changed his mind and said he had a job to get to and that he was quitting and left," Kash replied, clearly a bit sour that Ian had abandoned him before anything could really happen. V was a bit angry at the store owner for trying anything with Ian, knowing he was too young for him. She tried not to let her anger overwhelm her, but her protective side began to show and she went up to the counter and slammed her hands on the counter, looking deeply into Kash's eyes. 

"You done foolin' around with young boys? You better get yourself together before the cops come lookin' for ya for getting involved with underage kids. You're lucky none of the other Gallaghers are here right now, they would've whooped your ass for even going near Ian," She huffed angrily and collected herself before smiling. "Have a nice day."

"You too...?" He trailed off uncertainly, watching her walk out the door. 

~

Mickey sat in The Alibi, sipping his fourth drink of the night. His knuckles had bruised horribly, but nobody mentioned it to him, thinking he must've simply beat up some poor soul who owed him money. Kevin was a bit on edge with Mickey in front of him, knowing Ian was supposed to be sent by Veronica soon, unaware of the fact that they had broken up. 

"Kid's not comin'," Veronica said upon entering the bar and sitting a few stools away from Mickey. She didn't care if he overheard her talking to Kevin about Ian. 

"What? Why not?" He asked and Mickey seemed to have started listening in on their conversation.

"Went AWOL again, can't find 'em anywhere. I even checked the club Lip said he was working at, but he wasn't there. He quit the Kash & Grab," She informed him and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. Mickey turned his body, allowing him to face the couple discussing his ex. 

"Did you tell Fiona?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Didn't wanna worry her, figured we could get Lip and try to hunt him down ourselves. If we're desperate for a search party, might ask Frank to join us," She said, purposely saying the person who certainly wouldn't help in front of Mickey, who finally chimed in.

"He won't help unless you pay him," He snapped, his anger towards Frank consuming him. "That no good, fucking son of a bitch is as selfish as they come, especially since Ian's not even his."

"What? You gonna help find him?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at him. He rolled his eyes and nodded. 

"Yeah, probably my fault anyway," He downed the rest of his drink, feeling a bit of a buzz coming over him. "Come on."

"You wanna go now?" She asked and looked wearily between Kevin and him. "Kev doesn't get off until eleven and if Ian's actually back at that club, that's probably a more likely time we'll find him there."

"I'll fuckin' go myself then!" He snapped and tried to stand up, but he was much drunker than he thought he was and stumbled into a different stool. "Fine, we'll go when he gets off work. Call Lip."

"Already done, we're meeting here and closing the bar early to come up with a plan. Probably split up to make it easier to find him."

"Guys, calm down, I'm sure he's alright. He probably just needs time to think," Kevin tried, thinking the duo were making a bigger situation out of this than it was in reality. "I'm worried about him too, but I trust him. Don't you?"

"Not after he said he enjoyed workin' at that dump and couldn't keep track of how many guys he let stick it in him," Mickey spat and Kevin rubbed at his face, the situation beginning to weigh down on him. Frank walked into the bar and sat on the opposite side of Mickey. "I'm gonna get Mandy to help us look for him."

"Who's missing?" Frank asked, Kevin pouring him a drink. 

"Ian," V answered. "Not like you care."

"'Course I care! He's Monica's son, I love him like he's my own," He declared, clearly already a bit drunk. Kevin figured he'd probably been kicked out of a different bar before stumbling over here and made a mental note not to give him too much more to drink.

"You didn't even know he wasn't your son until like two years ago, you drunk, piece of shit," Mickey huffed and tapped the bar for Kevin to get him another drink, who immediately began to pour one for him. 

"I'll help look for 'em," He smiled as though Mickey hadn't said anything at all. "Hopefully when we find him, he'll have a few bucks on him..."

"Don't you fuckin' ask him for money," Mickey snapped and downed another drink, trying to keep himself from lashing out at Frank. 

"Just don't tell Fiona he's missing, she'll freak out. Better if none of the family knows," Frank said, nodding as though he was agreeing with himself. 

"Lip knows, he's helping us search when I get off work," Kevin informed him and Frank made a disgusted look on his face. 

"Aw, alright, alright. I can get a few of these drunk fuckers to help look too if you think we need it," He looked around to see who else was in the bar. He figured the sooner they found Ian, the sooner he could get his hands on a bit of money. 

"No, we can handle it," Mickey refused their help, not knowing what type of state Ian would be in when they found him. "If you're helpin' you better fuckin' sober up for this shit. I ain't gonna get my ass shot up if you fuck shit up, knowing you're unpredictable."

"Okay, okay, I'll go home, take a nap, then come back in a couple of hours to help find Ian," He said, though everyone knew he wasn't about to be sober for one minute of his life. He downed his drink and left without paying - typical Frank.


	6. Chapter Six

It had been a week. An entire week had gone by since Ian went missing and only Lip and Frank were the two Gallagher's who knew he was nowhere to be found. Lip convinced Fiona not to worry about him and said he was at a friend's house, though she clearly knew it was a blatant lie, she forced herself to trust him and tried to keep running the house normally, but Lip was getting more desperate to find him. 

Veronica, Kevin, Lip, Frank, and Mickey had searched for him every night since his disappearance with no luck. Mickey and Lip checked the club Ian used to work at and the Kash & Grab, while Kevin kept an eye out for him at The Alibi and the surrounding streets. Veronica kept watch over Frank as they searched the streets of South Side, but they couldn't find him anywhere. 

"We should tell Fiona, get the rest of the family looking," Lip sighed as the small group gathered around one of the tables in The Alibi to discuss a different plan after being unable to locate Ian. 

"You want to go and upset your entire family just for your lousy brother?" Frank snorted and Lip nearly smacked him, but didn't get the chance when Mickey's fist connected to his father's jaw. Frank yelped and gripped his jaw with his hand, scowling at the Milkovich. 

"As much as I don't want the others to worry, Lip is right. We might get more luck with more people by our side. Are you sure we shouldn't involve the cops?" V asked the group, who all shook their heads. 

"No cops, there's no tellin' what kinda trouble he got himself into," Mickey said and the others fell silent for a few minutes. 

"Call Fiona, we'll get a bigger search party out tonight," Kevin decided for the rest of the group, seeing it was going nowhere. Lip nodded and took out his phone, immediately calling Fiona while Frank eyed the bar. Kevin sighed and went to pour him a drink, knowing the Gallagher wouldn't stop pestering him if he didn't get a drink down his throat soon. 

"She's already almost here, she's with the others, had to pick up Carl from his football practice," Lip informed them, V nodding her head absently. She was just as worried about Ian as the others, even if she wasn't as close to him as she was to Fiona or Lip. He was always somewhat the outcast of the family, he even had a different father, but when he was in trouble, the Gallaghers would all come together to help him. She was surprised Frank was still helping with the search, but he probably just didn't have anything else better to do. 

"What's goin' on?" Fiona asked as she came into the bar, Liam in her arms, Debbie and Carl by her side. 

"Ian's been missing for a week, we've been looking for him everyday, but haven't had any luck," Lip informed her, spilling all the information he was keeping from her. It felt as though a weight had lifted off his shoulders. He hated keeping secrets from her, but a part of him wished he hadn't suggested involving her as he saw her face become entirely warped with shock and worry, stress overtaking her. She blinked away a few tears in her eyes and handed Liam to Debbie, who was standing beside Carl in a state of shock. 

"We're gonna need more help," She murmured, taking out her phone. Carl stared absently at the space in front of him as Debbie began to tear up. 

"Is he okay?" She asked, looking to Lip, who shrugged his shoulders honestly. She nodded and let a few tears fall down her face. 

"I'm callin' Jimmy and Lloyd. He's probably still MIA, but his dad might be able to help look. Then I'll try to get ahold of Monica, I guess, Sheila will be willin' to help. I'll get Kash on board, force 'em to help. Mickey," She turned her attention towards him. "Call your sister. They're close right?"

"Yeah," He simply said and tugged his stolen phone out of his pocket. He ran a hand throgh his hair as Fiona tried to think of more people who could help find her brother. 

~

Ian was working at a different club for the past week, but he worked the backdoor more than the front. He realized he made more with guys who wanted more than just a dance from him, though it was always more dangerous. He made about ten grand throughout the week, working all day, everyday. He was always on some kind of drug and hardly realized he'd been working there a week already. 

"Hey," A young, black man came up to Ian, wrapping an arm around the drugged up redhead's waist, a sly smile crossing his lips. "You wanna get out of here?"

"$500 for the night," He said, knowing he only had time for one more person and it might as well be an overnight. If this guy couldn't pay up, he'd find someone who could. He was going home with someone whether this guy could do it or not. 

"'Course. My name's Caleb," He smiled and started leading Ian out of the club, well aware of the fact that he was tweaking out. 

"Curtis."

"What's your real name?" Caleb asked, seeing straight through him. There was no way his name was Curtis, it just didn't fit. 

"Ian," He said honestly and Caleb grinned more brightly, liking the sound of his real name more than his fake one. 

"Well, Ian, let's make this a great night for the both of us," He smirked and pushed Ian up against the nearest wall and kissed him with need. When he pulled away, Ian's eyes fluttered open, looking more sober than he had before. "That's more like it."

"You got a motel or somethin'?" He asked with a shy smile, a small blush coming to his cheeks, but it went unnoticed because of the lights bouncing about the club. 

"Better yet, I've got a studio apartment," He chuckled and pecked Ian's cheek, which made his cheeks flush an even darker crimson. He didn't know why he was reacting in such a way, but he figured it was just the simple kisses getting to him. Mickey had rarely kissed him, especially not with the same amount of need Caleb seemed to have. He pushed away all romantic thoughts about the man before him, knowing it was probably just because he was horny.


	7. Chapter Seven

Lloyd - or Ned - was the first to find Ian the night Fiona called him up to join the search party. He told the Gallaghers he'd keep them updated while searching on his own and he stumbled across a club he used to visit frequently back in the day and wondered if some old buddies were still in business, so he went in and was shocked to see Ian giving lapdance after lapdance to strangers and making plans to meet up with them after his shift was over. 

"Ian?" He called to him, forgetting about his old friends in the process. The redhead looked to him and smiled, clearly on some drug. Lip, though the two didn't like each other, filled Ned in on where they had found Ian last time he went missing and it seemed like he had fallen back into bad habits. He had met him in a gay bar, so he wasn't entirely surprised to see him here.

"It's Curtis around here. What can I do for you, Ned?" He came up to him, not bothering to finish the lapdance he started, but Ned could tell the guy was about to blow a load in his pants already - probably a closeted, married guy. 

"Your-" He stopped himself, about to tell Ian that his family was looking for him, but he took another look around the club, the bass from the music thumping along with the beat of his heart as he looked at the boy he lost to Mickey Milkovich and he couldn't deny he wanted one more taste of him. "When do you get off?"

"For you? Whenever you'd like me to," He smirked. "$500 for the night."

And just like that, Ned took Ian's hand and guided him out. That was a week before Kash came in and found Ian at the same club, getting the same offer Ned had and accepting, neither of them saying a word to the Gallaghers, afraid it would end the time they had with the redhead they craved so much.

~

Mickey was losing his goddamn mind. He missed Ian more than he thought he would and he found it hard to do anything but look for him. He hardly ate or slept, spending almost all hours of the day exploring the streets, searching for the familiar redhead that couldn't be found anywhere. 

"I think he needs to get some help when we find him," Lip said, rushing to catch up to Mickey once he saw him on the street. Mickey scoffed and immediately shook his head, which was what Lip was expecting. 

"Never puttin' him back there," He mumbled while continuing to walk, looking through the same street for the fifth time that day. 

"He needs help, Mickey."

"Don't fuckin' tell me what he needs, Gallagher," Mickey snapped and pushed Lip up against the wall of the alley they were walking down. "Last time Ian was in that fuckin' nut house, it was hell and I ain't losin' him right after I find him, fuckface." 

"Calm down, dude. I just think they need to keep an eye on him and see if they need to switch his meds," He said and Mickey let him go, beginning to walk again. 

"Yeah and they'll fuckin' load him up on sedations," Mickey groaned. "All you fuckin' Gallaghers are crazy."

"Could say the same about your family," Lip muttered. "I searched all of South Side everyday this week, couldn't find him."

"Fuck," Mickey's hands balled up into fists and he held them to his forehead, stopping and crouching down on the ground. 

"Mickey...?" Lip stopped walking once he noticed him and sat down beside him, a friendly hand on his shoulder. "You alright?"

"Fuck no. Your brother's such an idiot for taking off like that. How many times are we going to do this? How many times is he gonna fuckin' take off? How many times am I going to find him in some shit situation? How many times are we gonna break each others hearts? Fuckin' hell," He cursed and rubbed his eyes quickly, trying not to show Lip he was hurt. 

"Hey, come on, let's go to The Alibi and get a drink," Lip patted his shoulder and stood up, helping Mickey rise to his feet. 

"We gotta find him."

"We will, Mickey, just take a little break. Hell, you've been searching harder than any of us. We'll find him, just hang in there and let me buy you a drink," He insisted and Mickey caved, hoping it would take the edge off. 

~

"Hey, Ian," Caleb smiled as he approached him in the club. Ian flashed a quick smile, the drugs in his system beginning to wear off. Caleb had been visiting Ian every night at the club and always took him home. Sometimes they fucked, sometimes they didn't and Caleb would just pay him to sit with him and watch a movie or something. 

"Hi, Caleb. Taking me home with you today?" He asked with a small, flirty smile. 

"Of course, Red," He chuckled. 

"I'm just gonna get my hands on some party favors and then we can head out," He excused himself and left the guy he was giving a lapdance to, who was an older guy.

"Hey, you a regular?" He asked Caleb, who nodded. "How long has he been here?"

"Don't know for sure. Caleb," He stuck his hand out and shook the elder's hand. 

"Ned," He nodded his head shortly before Ian came back. "Hey, Ian, I hope you know everyone's looking for you, even Frank. Your mother is coming to town to help too."

"Why haven't you told them I'm here yet?" He asked, avoiding Ned's eyes. 

"Didn't want to lose you to that thug again."

"You're losing me to over a dozen strangers a day," Ian mumbled, clearly wanting someone to extend a hand out to him. Knowing everyone was looking for him made him feel guilty, he honestly wasn't expecting anyone to really care that he was gone, but he couldn't force himself to leave the club, especially when he was just beginning to feel something for Caleb.


	8. Chapter Eight

Mickey was downing his eighth drink of the night and was without a doubt drunk. Kevin continued serving him drinks, thinking the kid deserved it for the heartbreak, but he was worried the Milkovich was going to get out of control. He had no idea what Mickey was like when he was drunk, but it turned out he was too upset to act out irrationally and instead was only focused on drinking the pain away and biting his nails, his mind only on Ian.

"I wish I could *hiccup* tell him I love him," Mickey pouted at the bar, trying to keep the tears in his eyes at bay. Everyone had gone out to search for Ian again except Mickey and Kevin, who the others decided needed a break and had to keep the bar open. They had been closing early every night and it was starting to really take a toll on Kev and V's paychecks. "I don't *hiccup* think he knows that."

"You can tell him soon, we'll find him," Kevin tried to comfort him, but Mickey shook his head roughly.

"Said that two weeks ago, nothin' is gonna change tonight," He hiccuped again and the frown on his face went deeper into his expression and the sadness reached his eyes. "Do you know *hiccup* I love him?"

"Um, honestly, I was never really sure. You hardly said or did anything about it, if anything you just seemed to want to own him," Kevin said, not wanting to bring Mickey down, but he was hoping the kid would take his words to heart and actually show his affection, even if it is difficult for him to do. It didn't take a genius to know that was where it went wrong in their relationship. Mickey kept too much bottled up inside, including his love for Ian. "I think this is the first time I've heard you say you love him and you're drunk."

"I need him. *Hiccup* I need him and I don't need anyone," He sighed deeply. "Kid's got me wrapped around his fuckin' finger."

"That's what happens when you love someone, Milkovich. I know I'd do anything V asked me to, I love that woman to death," He smiled softly at the thought of her and Mickey nodded. 

"I just know he's takin' it up the ass for money somewhere," He scoffed and trained his eyes on his drink.

"Maybe Lip is right, maybe he does need serious help when we find him."

"Maybe," Mickey admitted. He never wanted to send Ian back to the psych ward, but if it meant this type of thing wouldn't happen again, he'd have to force himself to sacrifice valuable time between he and Ian. 

~

"I don't know where else to look," Fiona sat down on the sidewalk after the entire group met up again after a long night of searching. Frank and Monica had already taken off after giving up on Ian, Lip told Carl and Debbie to take Liam home and get some sleep, Mandy went off with her new boyfriend, Sheila went home, leaving just Lip, Fiona, Kash, and Lloyd together on the sidewalk.

"It's okay-" Lip tried.

"It's not okay, Lip! I fucked up with him, I should've kept a closer eye on him! I feel like a fuckin' failure of a sister or a parent or whatever the fuck I am towards him. I let him down, it's my fault he's gone. I should've done more, been more involved with his life, but I fucked up and I don't know if we'll ever find him!" Fiona snapped and she bursted into tears. Lip did the only thing he could think of doing and wrapped an arm around her, trying to comfort her the best he could without words.

"...I know where he is," Lloyd admitted after hesitating for a moment and the siblings' eyes snapped towards him and Kash shifted uncomfortably between his feet. "He's at this club, working the back more than the front from what I saw."

"I knew he was there too," Kash said in a small voice and he could see the anger in Fiona's eyes as she stood up off the curb and stepped close to the two. 

"How long have you known?" She said in a threatening tone and Lloyd scratched the back of his head. 

"About a week I think."

"Me too," Kash spoke up and bit his bottom lip. Fiona shed a few more tears as she looked between the men, unsure what to say to either of them. 

"Did either of you... Did either of you buy him?" Lip asked, which caught Fiona's attention and the two men looked at each other. 

~

"Mickey, hey, Mickey!" Kevin shook him. He had passed out over the bar and jerked up right, glaring at Kevin for interrupting his 'nap'.

"What the fuck do you want?" He growled and Kevin smiled at him brightly, knowing what he was about to tell Mickey was going to brighten his mood. 

"Fiona and Lip found Ian," He said in a gentle tone and Mickey's eyes went wide and he nearly toppled over from getting out of his stool too quickly. 

"Where?"

"They didn't say much really. They said he was working this club and Lloyd and Kash had known for about a week. They went to the club and the workers confirmed that he had been working there, but was doing an overnight and wouldn't be back until tomorrow evening," He informed Mickey, who groaned and buried his face in his hands. 

"Fuckin' Gallagher," He mumbled. "I'll drop by theirs tomorrow afternoon and figure out who's all going with to collect him."

"Sounds good," Kevin agreed and Mickey was preparing to leave. He turned and was about to walk out, when Kevin grabbed his arm gently and said in a low voice, "Don't forget he needs help, Mickey. This can't keep happening."

"I know," Mickey tore his arm away harshly, still hating the sound of it. "Ian's gonna hate it, but I know he needs it. Hell, I don't even know if he's been actually taking his lithium lately."

"We'll figure it out, kid, don't worry too much about him. We all love and care about him, this is what's best for him," He tried to smile supportively, but Kevin was beginning to feel just as beat up about Ian as everyone else, even if he was never as close to Ian as he was the rest of the Gallaghers. 

"I know," Mickey mumbled and tossed his coat over his shoulder and left.


	9. Chapter Nine

Mickey bursted into the club with Lip again. Different day, different club, same situation. Mickey was sick of the same old dance and song and knew he couldn't let Ian do this again. Of course he knew it was Ian's decision, but he knew he had a little control over him and could sway him into at least hearing him out. 

He spotted red hair and his heart clenched in his chest when he saw Ian was giving a lapdance. He was about to go over there and pound the guy who dared ask Ian to give him one, but Lip put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. 

"He's giving Tony the cop a dance," Lip frowned and glanced at Mickey. "You can't beat into him."

"Like hell I can't," He snapped and Lip grabbed his arm tightly and shook his head. "Fine, but if he refuses to let Ian go, I'm smashing his fuckin' face in."

"Your arrest," Lip murmured and let Mickey loose, who went straight to Ian. He went up to the pair who didn't notice Mickey until he grabbed Ian's arm and pulled him off of Tony. 

"Hey-!" Tony started until he saw who it was and Lip coming towards them. "Um, hey Lip."

"You come here for my brother often?" Lip asked with a deadly glare. 

"I have a few regulars," Ian intervened, tearing his arm away from Mickey. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work."

"Regulars as in Kash and Lloyd?" Lip asked, raising his eyebrows expectingly. Ian rolled his eyes.

"They're regulars for the back, not the front like Tony here," He winked at the officer who was trying to hide his hard-on from Lip and Mickey, in fear of a beating knowing how both of them are. 

"I'll fuckin' kill 'em," Mickey growled and was about to immediately go through with his threat, when he turned and saw Ian was going back to Tony. He groaned and rolled his eyes, going back to grab Ian and started dragging him out of the club, Lip following behind them. 

"The fuck were you thinking?" Lip snapped at his younger brother once they were out of the club. He was half tempted to smack the back of his head in hopes of knocking some sense into him. 

"I'm cold," Ian sighed and Lip glanced at him with a confused face. "That's what I'm thinking."

"Not what I fuckin' meant, shitface," Lip scowled as Mickey slid off his coat and put it over Ian, who was only wearing a pair of shorts. "How many times are we going to have to yank you out of a club like that?"

"I dunno," He shrugged his shoulders lazily and whenever he blinked, he kept his eyes closed longer than normal. Mickey had a possessive and protective arm secured around Ian's waist, who didn't say anything as he was used to the touch from other patrons. 

"Let me answer that one for ya," Mickey paused and looked Ian dead in the eyes. "Never. We'll never pull you out of a club again because you're never going back to one for work."

"Who's going to stop me?" Ian asked in a small voice and Mickey gestured for Lip to get going, which he did without hesitation. "Not like you care."

"'Course I fuckin' care, you idiot," He sighed deeply, clearly frustrated. "I love your stupid ass."

"You..." He trailed off, looking directly at Mickey. "I don't understand."

"What's not to understand, Firecrotch? I fuckin' love you," He kissed Ian hard, a hand on the back of his head. Ian was startled, but kissed back with a hint of a smile on his lips. Once they separated, Ian was blinking rapidly, trying to process what Mickey said. "I remember when Mandy told me you messed with her way back when. I remember thinkin' 'Really? That cute kid?' but I had to hunt ya down anyway, even if I didn't really want to."

"I always wondered what was behind those blue eyes," Ian smiled and kissed Mickey's cheek. "I love you too, you know."

"Yeah, I fuckin' know," Mickey chuckled. "Still gotta beat on Kash and Lloyd or Ned fuckin' whatever." 

"Mick, don't," Ian tried weakly, but he was too tired to stop him and he knew it. The drugs he was on were wearing off and he wanted to just curl up in bed and sleep for days, but he knew that would only concern Mickey and his family. 

"They were apart of our fucking search party!" Mickey boomed and tightened his grip around Ian. "And they knew where you were, but fucking kept it to themselves so they could keep shoving their goddamn cocks up your ass!"

"It's over now, Mick, please," He attempted again, but Mickey started to walk faster, forcing Ian to keep up with him. "Mick, please slow down."

"I'm sorry," Mickey sighed and slowed his pace. "I just can't believe those fucking idiots could be so goddamn pervy and selfish. They deserve to be buried six feet under."

"I don't want you to get into any trouble," Ian said in a small voice and Mickey smiled weakly. 

"I won't kill 'em, Firecrotch, I promise. I just wanna teach them a lesson about morals and they can't do shit about it because what are they going to tell the police? That they hired a prostitute and his boyfriend smashed their faces in? They aren't that stupid," He paused for a moment. "I think."

"I know nothing I say will change your mind, so if you go through with it, don't tell them I sent you, okay? I don't want any enemies," Ian shook his head softly and glanced down to his feet. Mickey stopped walking and faced him, putting a hand to the back of his head and pulling him in for a kiss. 

"I'm sorry I left you, I was just so... startled by the fact that you let so many other guys fuck you and that you liked it," Mickey shrugged and Ian pecked his cheek. 

"I was lying. I hated it," Ian admitted and Mickey frowned. 

"Why'd you keep going back there?" 

"I felt accepted there and the company was nice. The money was good," Ian shrugged. "Everyone hates their jobs."

"Not everyone's jobs involve cock sucking," Mickey spat. "But I suppose that means it's settled then. You're not going back."

"No, I won't go back," Ian agreed and the two began walking back to the Gallagher home.


	10. Chapter Ten

"Ian!" Debbie gasped, being the first person who saw him upon entering the house. Tears filled her eyes and she darted towards her big brother, engulfing him into a bone-crushing hug that left him breathless. He lightly hugged her back and ran soothing circles around her back.

"Missed ya, Debs," He smiled softly and she pulled away, looking him over to make sure he wasn't beat up anywhere vital. Fiona came from the kitchen and rushed to Ian, hugging him even tighter than Debbie had and he gasped at the lack of air to his lungs. Mickey crept out the door to get his job done while Ian was busy with his family. 

"You're such an idiot!" Fiona snapped, putting him at arms length and eyeing him as Debbie had before scooping him into her arms again. "Don't you ever do this again, you hear me?"

"I hear you, Fe, I'm sorry," He mumbled and Frank and Monica came in through the backdoor. Monica covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide, Frank seeming unimpressed with the fact that he was back, but Ian didn't care and he welcomed his mother's hug once Fiona let him go. 

"Oh, sweetie, when they called me to help search for you, I was so worried," She hugged him tightly, but looser than Debbie's hug. Carl came downstairs with Liam and they both smiled brightly upon seeing their older brother. 

"Ian!" Liam chirped and scrambled to get out of Carl's arms and hugged Ian's legs around Monica, who finally let him go after Liam took over his legs. He wasn't sure how many more hugs he could take when Carl gave him a quick hug. 

"Good to have you back," His younger brother said in a small voice, but his smile screamed relief. Kev and V came in through the front door and smiled at Ian.

"Fiona told us you were back," V explained before going to Ian and giving him a hug as well, Kevin giving him a fist bump.

"I'd hug you, man, I'd like to, but I'm sure you've had enough of that," Kevin chuckled and Ian grinned, hugging the older man and patting his back. 

"I missed you guys," He admitted and Frank went further into the living room. 

"Have any cash?" He asked and Ian rolled his eyes, ignoring him otherwise. It was bittersweet being home. 

"Where's Mickey?" Lip asked, who had been quietly in the corner of the room, having already seen Ian, who glanced around and shrugged. 

"Probably going to beat Kash and Ned's faces in, but I'm gonna get some sleep, I'm beat," He ran a hand through his hair and started saying goodnight to his family.

~

"So you think it's okay to fuck my boyfriend, huh, tough guy?" Mickey snapped at Kash, who was trying to burry himself in the corner of the Kash & Grab. 

"No, Mickey! It's not like that-" He was interrupted with a fist in his face, but continued trying to talk to the boy, knowing he could easily end his life. "I-I mean you know how Ian is, how could I n-not?"

He, of course, said the wrong things, which only made Mickey more angry. He pushed him up against a wall and sent a fist flying into his face again, his nose snapping at an uncomfortable angle, blood spilling out of it as he yelled out in pain. Mickey punched him in the stomach, making him double over, which made it easy for Mickey to kick him in the stomach and send him down to the ground. He grabbed Kash by the hair and smacked his face into the floor, lifting his head up slightly to see his blood-covered face. He got close to his ear and scowled. 

"You ever fuckin' go near my redhead again and I'll fuckin' make you suffer," He smashed his head into the floor again before leaving, taking a Snickers bar on the way out. 

~

Mickey's knuckles were already bruised and he was tired. He wanted to beat up Lloyd - or Ned - but he was sure he'd accidentally kill the guy if he let his anger get over him like he had with Kash and decided he'd get back at him another way. He went up to his hotel room, which he found through some other people, and knocked on the door. 

"Mickey? Ian's boyfriend, right?" Ned asked from behind the door, fearful of opening it and settled with looking through the peephole. "What do you want?"

"Just wanna thank you for helping us find 'em is all, could ya open the door?" Mickey asked as kindly as he could, which took practically everything he had left as he just wanted to bust the door down and murder the son of a bitch who thought it was okay to buy Ian. Ned reluctantly opened the door and Mickey drew out his gun and aimed it at him. "Everything you have that's worth somethin'. Now."

"Okay, okay, just don't do anything rash," Ned agreed, not wanting to get shot in the face, and quickly gathered up anything valuable and thrusted it into Mickey's arms. 

"Ever come near my boyfriend again and I'll cut your dick off, put it in the blender, and make you drink it before killing you," Mickey threatened before leaving the hotel room. 

~

Ian felt Mickey lay down next to him on his twin sized bed and smiled lightly as Mickey put an arm around him and held him close. He remembered Caleb again, the regular who would sometimes buy him for the night just to hang out instead of fucking, and he had really considered asking him out, but being here with Mickey... it just felt right and it had never felt that way with Caleb. He realized all he needed was a certain boy with black hair and piercing blue eyes that were more complex than believed when first looking at them. He decided all he needed or wanted was Mickey and he was happy to have him by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the end of "Behind Blue Eyes"! I hope you enjoyed it! I already plan on making another Gallavich story, so if you liked this one, you'll probably like the next one! :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
